in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories:Lore Tour - The Origins of the Inkling-Pea War
'Welcome to Lore Tour, a story series about the history of events in the IaLR Universe . Join and many more roleplayers from the roleplay we know and love as they explain the history of the important and not-so-important events in the In a Locked Room'' series! ''' In the very first episode of Lore Tour, explains about a never-ending war that has been raging on for long in the IaLR Universe: the Inkling-Pea War. Hold on to your soldier helmets! Story Humans might be the most dominant species on Earth, but Inklings and Peas are quite dominant too. While humans are friends with Inklings and Peas (and vice versa), Inklings and Peas have hated each other since they evolved into their modern form. Why is that? Back then, when humans and Inklings became smart enough to make tools out of stone, the Peas were pacifists. They quietly grew atop a hill called Pisum Peak, which today became Bill Newton's Hill Climbing School in Finland. Fast forward to when humans and Inklings made societies. Looking to expand their territory, the Inklings found Pisum Peak, and with no one there, they claimed it their own. When the Peas awoke, they saw squid kids roaming around the once-quiet hill, doing lotsa crap. The Peas tried to make a friendship treaty with the new invaders, but the Inklings reacted with hostility and threw the Peas off their hill. The Peas knew if they wanted to reclaim their peaceful home, they had to drop their pacifist lifestyle. So it began, the war for the hill... Nobody won, then it's on pause forever. Fast forward to Ancient Egypt. The more advanced Inklings have finally invented the Turf War, which would soon become a recreational activity in modern-day Inkopolis. Whoever thought of using a cat as the judge might have been the idea of Peeter's ancestor at that time. Peas have moved on, and created their own town, which was way more technologically advanced than Inklings and humans combined. The Inklings became green with envy, and destroyed the Peas' crops. The Peas retorted by kidnapping their cat judge and holding him for ransom. A human pharaoh named Cleopatra oversaw this, and was utterly disgusted and shcoked. To prevent any crappy stuff from happening, Cleo then stopped the war, made both Inklings and Peas sign a peace treaty, and everything went fine for 8 months. Moving on to Ancient Greece. Inklings have become artsy, creative, and started worshipping gods. Two shrine maidens, Calena and Marynn, transmitted divine messages from the mollusk gods to the Inklings. Peas from this era were part of the Romans and the Roman Army. One faithful day, Aristotle's brother Jelosceles was working with his cousin Isosceles triangle loljk, trying to prove the earth was round, when Jennphrodite waged war against the Pearomans. The war lasted for 3 years and disrupted the two cousins' work. They did manage to finish it 1 month later. The Peas emerged victorious, but the Inklings sadly lost. Worse, Calena and Marynn were assassinated by an unknown Pea soldier. The Middle Ages. It's not romantic but it's not turd-y either. Humans and Inklings have lived in peace, and there's nothing you can worry about. One day, a knight named Sir Boopkins-a-lot (Fishy Boopkins) stumbled across a cave. When he entered, the Peas captured him and held him for ransom! Seeing Sir Boopkins-a-lot as some kind of GPS, they forced him to ask where the Inklings were. Against his will, Boopkins-a-lot blurted out the two words: "Echo Kingdom". Thus, began the Peas' journey. They ransacked the village, killed some peasants, and of course, did some pretty bad stuff. Princess Jenny, the soon-to-be-ruler of the Echo Kingdom, had seen lots of these Peas doing crime, and waged war against them. Lots of Inkling and human knights perished, but Sir Jerawald had defeated all the Peas, and banished them to a far away land. Fast forwared to Renaissance! Inklings, humans and Peas have gone extremely artsy, making paintings, sculptures, and many more. While Jelantino, Leonardo da Vinci, and Pink Sheep (Pink Sheep was born in the Middle Ages, and is immortal and prankster gangster to this day.) were testing out hang gliders, Colorful Jenny and Galaximural were busy painting an art piece called "The Squid Kids", which is a painting of Inklings playfully splashing each other with their Sloshers. Seeing the two sisters' work, the Peas became green, and challenged them to a sculpture-making contest. Guess who won? The Inklings, with the aid of the humans. The Golden Age of Piracy. Jolly Jenny and her fellow crew are busy looking for treasure, when suddenly the Pea Pirates show up! The Pea Pirates are the most wanted criminals in the seas, with their rivals being Jolly Jenny's crew. When they found the treasure they wanted, which is the Golden Statue of Mermaiden; they fight over it, and accidentally broke both the statue's arms in the process. Little do they know they are in Shipwreck Island, the home of Capt. Galaximus! When she appeared after a disturbed nap and started attacking both Inklings and Peas, the two rivals had to do the least likely thing they would ever do: team up and defeat Capt. Galaximus. They succeeded, repaired the statue, and gave it to the Queen of England as a gift. Wild West Echo Creek was once raided by puny Pea bandits one time. One faithful day, Limona Glassandra was robbed by the Veggie Villain Gang, composed of nuthin' but Peas. When Sheriff Jerrold heard about the rading, he sent in Deputy Jennifer and a bunch of untrained Inklings, namely Megara (Meggy), Klermaine (Klitz), and Toxic Terry the Terrible (Toxen) to tackle down the Peas. Just when the Veggie Villains were finished robbing the local bank, the Inklings engaged in a gunslinger brawl. The Inklings survived, but not a Pea was standing. The eternal battle between Inklings and Peas still goes on to this very day. In 1901, Jennventor filed a lawsuit againt Harold Peagatling Sr. for plagiarizing her Inkstrike, a weapon which would change the tides of Turf Wars everywhere. The patent expired 10 years later. When the 60s arrived, Inklings and Peas surfed against each other in surfing competitions. In the 70s, Inkling and Pea artists always battle against each other for the top of the charts. Too bad; they lost to the Bee Gees, a bunch of human brothers. Today, with the advent of modern warfare, Inkling-Pea wars became way crazier, but the winner of the battles between Inklings and Peas are still the same: the humans. Errors * Shrine maidens actually originate from Japan, not Greece. This was due to JeloElducal's lack of research on the subject when he wrote the episode. ** Then again, it can probably be Hand-Waved as the Inklings prefering to stick to ancient Japanese mythology instead of Greek mythology, or the Pearomans actually being sea-faring explorers. Category:Stories Category:Lore Tour